Internal combustion engines include a lubrication system that typically includes an oil pan, an oil pump, and a filter. The oil pump circulates oil from the pan through the filter. The filter and the oil are regularly replaced to maintain desired engine operation and reduce engine failures.
An oil filter may comprise a cartridge disposed in housing that is attached to the engine. A cap is often utilized to seal the filter and the oil in the housing, and to facilitate removal of the filter. In some implementations, the cap is disposed below the filter. Oil is likely to be present in the housing above the cap, and the oil may spill when the cap is removed. Spilled oil may be hot and slippery, and for obvious reasons is undesirable.
Oil plugs are known to seal a drain hole in a lubrication system. When the oil plug is unscrewed to allow oil to drain, the oil flows between the threads of the plug, often spilling oil on the tool and/or hand removing the plug and the floor. The plug may also fall into the container that catches used oil and then may need to be retrieved from the oil before new oil may be added to the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need for an oil draining system that permits oil to be safely and cleanly drained from a lubrication system for an internal combustion engine.